1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular electrical power tool, including a housing and an identification element which, e.g., can be formed separately from the housing, is provided with an appropriate identification mark, and is mountable on the housing so that it becomes visible on the outer side of the housing from outside. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a tool, in particular, the identification element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the hand-held power tools of the type discussed above, certain data such as, e.g., mark, indication of the type of the power tool, or serial number of the power tool are clearly visible on the apparatus housing. In particular, with a separate manufacturing of the indication element from the remaining of the housing and a subsequent at least partial handling of the indication element, a particularly elegant execution of the indication is possible.
German Utility model DE 20 2004 020 518 U1 discloses a hand-held power tool with lettering being provided on a separate part of the power tool housing. During the manufacturing of the power tool housing, this separate part is placed in the housing mold and becomes surrounded with the plastic material the housing is made of when the remaining portion of the housing is injection-molded. The lettering is formed of another material than the housing of the power tool.
With the known approach, the lettering can be produced from a particularly scratch-resistant material in order to retain a clear impression over the service life of the power tool.
The drawback of the known power tool consists in that the power tool housing already includes the lettering upon being produced and, therefore, is suitable only for a corresponding type of power tools. However, in particular, during manufacturing of a series of power tools with different types of power tools which, however, have the same housing, it makes sense when the housing is suitable, after its production, for all of the power tool types of the series. In this case, the housings can be produced and stored for all of the power tool types and only later be distributed between separate types of the power too, as needed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power tool in which the drawbacks of the known power tool are eliminated, and a simple lettering or label is provided that can be used firstly, after the housing has been produced.